chadtronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"- One of Modern Sonic's phrases. Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue hedgehog first appearing in Quik and Silva, and making his first major appearance in the 1991 game Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was created by Sega, and is one of their most famous mascots. He is faster than the speed of sound and he has moves like the Spin Dash, Super Peel Out, the Homing Attack, and more. Sonic is one of the most seen video game characters in Chad's videos, maybe even more than Mario. Personality Sonic is a fun-loving hedgehog and stops danger whenever there is any. He saves the day and always tries to free his friends. SammyClassicSonicFan said in a deleted video, he doesn't "give a frick." Variations of Sonic Classic Sonic Classic Sonic is Sonic's design is from the "Genesis Era", which used this design until 1997. He is more pudgy, is a lighter shade of blue, has black eyes, wears shoes with no belts, is not as tall, a bigger peach spot on his torso, has peach eyelids, and has and has less spiky and big hair. He cannot use most of Modern Sonic's moves, like boosting or using the Homing Attack (with a few exceptions). He has been criticized for not being able to talk by Chad and Evan during their Sonic Generations. Modern Sonic Modern Sonic was introduced in 1997 for Sonic Adventure and he has used the design since. He is less pudgy, is a darker shade of blue, has green eyes, wears shoes with belts, is taller, has a smaller peach torso, has blue eyelids, and has more spiky and big hair. He can boost and Homing Attack, but cannot use some of Classic Sonic's moves, like the Super Peel Out. History Sonic’s first main game appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). His modern design was first shown in 1997 and used in 1998 (1999 in the USA) game called Sonic Adventure. Chad's first video to feature him in was Sonic the Hedgehog GDK Oculus Rift in First Person. The second was Weird Sonic Commericals. More include what Chad says is the fastest Sonic speed hack, Sanic's Revenge, SammyClassicSonicFan videos Tanic the Hedgehog One and Two, and many more like a Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Let's Playand a Sonic 06 Let's Play. Voice Actors *Ryan Drummond (1998-2003) * Jason Griffith (2003, 2005-2010) * Roger Craig Smith (2010-present) Gallery jpsonic.png|Classic Sonic, taken from the Japanese box art of Sonic 2. runsonic.jpg|Classic Sonic running. spo.jpg|Classic Sonic running at full speed in Sonic CD. WAIT!.png|Classic Sonic waiting for the player to do something. modernsonic.png|Modern Sonic artwork from Sonic Generations. homeattack.png|Modern Sonic homing attacking a spring. Boost2Win.png|Modern Sonic boosting. Trivia * Sonic's first game appearance was actually not Rad Mobile, but a game called Quik and Silva, which contained many copyrighted characters. Sonic was put into the game because he fitted and there was much hype surrounding the game. * There is a gene in the body called Sonic hedgehog, and there is a gene that tries to stop this gene, called Robotnikinin, based on Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. * His Sonic Boom counterpart's page can be seen here: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom). * In Sonic Generations - Episode 1 - with Chadtronic ''on Evan Pischel's YouTube channel, Chad says, "Sonic has a different voice in this game than normal". He seems to be unaware of the fact that Roger Craig Smith has replaced Jason Griffith as the voice Sonic the Hedgehog as of summer 2010. ** In ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric LIVESTREAM - Part 2, Chad says that he preferred Jason Griffith's corny Sonic voice better. Category:Character Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Weird Sonic Commercials